


You are my everything

by La_Polly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly
Summary: «E tu che cosa vuoi?»«Che la gente ti veda come ti vedo io.»[Raccolta di flashfic e one-shots incentrate sul pairing Wanda/Visione]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 4





	1. You look really cute in this sweater

Da qualche tempo Visione aveva iniziato a indossare abiti umani. Non ne aveva mai sentito particolarmente il bisogno, tuttavia alla fine aveva preso quella decisione. Ricordava bene la prima volta in cui – forse più per curiosità che altro – aveva materializzato sul suo corpo fatto di vibranio un paio di pantaloni e un maglione di colore scuro. Tutti avevano fatto finta di nulla, solo Stark gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata sorpresa e al tempo stesso confusa.

«Ehi, Visione! Come mai questi vestiti?» gli aveva chiesto, con una punta di curiosità ben evidente nella sua voce.

La sua risposta non si era fatta attendere: «Mi sembrava giusto indossare qualcosa di più consono della solita uniforme».

Il sorriso malizioso dell'uomo lo aveva preso per un attimo alla sprovvista.

«Sicuro? Non è che vuoi fare colpo su qualcuno in particolare?»

Visione non aveva saputo rispondere, ma per un momento aveva quasi pensato di sondargli la mente per capire se stesse scherzando o no. Lui non doveva scoprire la verità – nemmeno gli altri, soprattutto lei.

«Stai bene con questo maglione, Vis!» Così gli aveva detto Wanda, quando l’aveva incrociata poco dopo in cucina.

Da quel giorno aveva continuato a vestirsi come un normale essere umano.


	2. Per tutta la notte

Visione non aveva bisogno di dormire. Passava intere notti a fissare il cielo attraverso il vetro della finestra, però a volte sentiva il bisogno – un bisogno che non riusciva a spiegarsi – di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che la sua mente riposasse, per quanto potesse essere possibile. Non lo faceva sempre ma quella notte, dopo aver trascorso ore a guardare le stelle, quei corpi celesti che lo affascinavano così tanto, invece sì. Nonostante questo era sempre all’erta, concentrato su tutto ciò che lo circondava, in particolar modo su una persona: Wanda. 

Visione non era umano eppure quando stava con lei quasi gli sembrava di esserlo – o forse lo desiderava soltanto.

«Sei molto più umano di tante altre persone, Vis, credimi.» Così gli aveva detto, una settimana prima, rivolgendogli un sorriso – anche se i suoi occhi avevano espresso tutt’altro che felicità.

Non gli piaceva vederla triste, e non solo perché di conseguenza si sentiva triste anche lui ma perché quando era felice e sorrideva, il suo volto si illuminava quasi quanto le stelle che Visione amava tanto ammirare.

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da una scarica di paura e rabbia talmente forte che lo stordì per un attimo. Quando realizzò da dove proveniva, si concentrò su di lei – senza troppa invadenza, altrimenti le avrebbe fatto del male. I frammenti di un brutto sogno fatto di dolore e angoscia gli invasero la mente. Vide una giovane Wanda chiusa in una cella fatta quasi interamente di vetro, vittima di fitte atroci alla testa che la facevano urlare. Percepiva tutta la sua sofferenza – quella che aveva provato durante il suo potenziamento e quella che stava provando in quel preciso istante. Una sensazione spiacevole si impossessò di lui quando, attraverso un ricordo riportato alla luce da quell’incubo, vide Wanda torturata da un uomo alto e robusto.

Il suo istinto di protezione nei confronti della giovane Maximoff lo spinse ad agire. Doveva fare qualcosa e anche in fretta. Senza riflettere, l’androide attraversò la parete che divideva le loro stanze. Sapeva che entrare nella camera di qualcuno senza prima chiedere il permesso era scortese, e probabilmente Wanda si sarebbe arrabbiata, ma lui doveva – voleva – aiutarla e per farlo era necessaria la sua presenza lì dentro. Si avvicinò al letto fluttuando, per non fare rumore, gli occhi azzurri fissi sulla figura della ragazza che si agitava tra le lenzuola. All’improvviso un inspiegabile desiderio di accarezzarle i lunghi capelli con le dita si fece spazio dentro di lui. Non aveva mai sperimentato un contatto fisico, non ne aveva mai sentito la necessità – fino a quel momento.

Visione, quasi senza sapere cosa stava facendo, avvicinò la mano verso la guancia della ragazza. Era un gesto azzardato, forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma decise di rischiare lo stesso. Subito la ragazza parve rilassarsi e il suo volto corrucciato e sofferente si distese, lasciando spazio a un’espressione più serena. Quando la vide inclinare il viso verso il suo palmo, come a non voler perdere quel contatto, Visione trattenne per un attimo il respiro, colpito dalle sensazioni che stava provando. Si sentiva strano, come spaesato, ma al tempo stesso felice. Passarono minuti interminabili in cui si perse a guardarla – a osservarla in tutta la sua giovane e dolce bellezza – mentre dormiva beata.

Visione non possedeva un cuore ma sapeva che se lo avesse avuto sarebbe appartenuto per sempre a lei.

_Se solo tu sapessi, Wanda…_

Fece appena in tempo a formulare quel pensiero, prima di incrociare i suoi occhi con quelli della ragazza, che si erano aperti all’improvviso. Non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo ad accorgersene, troppo preso da quel contatto. Subito scostò la mano dalla sua pelle, colto di sorpresa. 

«Visione, cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese la giovane donna, confusa e a tratti contrariata. Gli aveva ripetuto più volte che non doveva entrare lì dentro senza il suo permesso – ma lui, sentendola soffrire in quel modo, non aveva potuto farne a meno.

Per la prima volta da quando era nato, non sapeva cosa rispondere – una cosa era certa: non poteva mentire, non a lei, e anche se avesse potuto non lo avrebbe mai fatto. 

«Io… ho percepito la tua angoscia e mi sono preoccupato. Ti chiedo scusa, non sarei dovuto entrare nella tua sta-»

Le sue parole furono interrotte dalle dita sottili di Wanda che inaspettatamente si chiusero attorno al suo polso. Mai si sarebbe aspettato un gesto simile, e quando la guancia della ragazza fu di nuovo a contatto con la sua mano fatta di vibranio, invece che di carne e ossa, Visione percepì lo stesso senso di pace che aveva provato nel momento in cui era venuto al mondo.

Lo sguardo che lei gli rivolse confermò che aveva capito tutto – aveva realizzato che era stato quel contatto a strapparla via dall’incubo che l’aveva scossa. «Grazie, Vis.» 

Cos’era quel desiderio improvviso di baciarla? Non lo sapeva ma non poteva farlo – non doveva. Sarebbe stato strano e in un certo senso sbagliato. Doveva andarsene da lì prima che intercettasse i suoi pensieri – anche se sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto, a meno che non si fosse sentita in pericolo. 

«Prego. Ora però è meglio che vada. Mancano ancora parecchie ore all’alba» le disse con voce ferma e al tempo stesso pacata. Stava per voltarsi e scappare da quella stanza – da lei – ma così come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima, Wanda gli prese la mano, facendolo bloccare all’istante. «No, resta. Per favore.»

Guardandola negli occhi, annuì, poi si sedette sul letto, accanto a lei. «Buonanotte, Wanda.»

La ragazza si limitò a rivolgergli l’ennesimo sorriso prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Osservandola mentre scivolava di nuovo verso un sonno profondo, questa volta privo di incubi, Visione giurò a se stesso che l’avrebbe protetta da qualsiasi male – anche a costo della propria vita.


	3. A pinch of paprika

Visione ne sapeva poco di cucina, anche perché lui non aveva bisogno di mangiare, eppure quando Wanda, con un sorriso che le aveva illuminato il volto, gli aveva chiesto di farle compagnia mentre preparava il Paprikash, non aveva potuto fare a meno di accettare.

Era seduto al bancone da circa una quindicina di minuti, intento a fissare ogni più piccolo movimento della ragazza, che in quel momento stava facendo rosolare i succulenti cubetti di pollo nella padella. Un silenzio quasi innaturale riempiva l’intero appartamento ma a Visione non pesava affatto, perché in un momento simile, dove entrambi erano concentrati per motivi diversi, qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata di troppo. A loro bastava un semplice sguardo per capirsi. Anche per questo gli piaceva la sua compagnia, perché lei sembrava conoscerlo più di chiunque altro, forse anche più di se stesso.

«Sai… mia madre cucinava spesso il Paprikash quando ero triste» gli disse la ragazza, all'improvviso, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. «Ovviamente non sempre potevamo permettercelo ma lei faceva di tutto per rendere felici me e mio fratello.»

Visione percepì una nota di nostalgia nel tono della sua voce ma nonostante questo Wanda stava sorridendo, intenerita dai ricordi della sua infanzia. 

«Ci ripeteva sempre: a volte basta un pizzico di paprika per risollevare il morale» pronunciò quelle parole mentre raccoglieva fra le dita un poco di quella polverina rossa e la cospargeva sopra la carne, poi lo guardò e gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi che a lui piacevano tanto. 

«E aveva ragione?» le chiese, sorridendo di rimando. 

«Certo che sì. Ecco perché ne vado matta!» rispose, ridacchiando.

Visione, in quel preciso istante, si ripromise che avrebbe cucinato il Paprikash per lei ogni volta in cui avesse percepito la sua tristezza, perché era disposto a fare di tutto pur di vederla sorridere in quel modo.


	4. I’m miles away from seeing you

Era notte fonda e in quel grande appartamento, che da qualche settimana era sempre molto silenzioso, i pochi inquilini rimasti stavano già dormendo. Tutti tranne uno.

Visione era immobile davanti alla finestra, gli occhi fissi verso il cielo. Si trovava lì da un tempo indefinito; lui non aveva bisogno di dormire per far riposare il cervello – o meglio, i circuiti.

Erano trascorse tre settimane dallo scontro all’aeroporto di Lipsia-Halle e lui non aveva fatto altro che riflettere su quella battaglia che aveva diviso gli Avengers.

Una tragedia, così l’aveva definita.

Ma non era solo ciò a turbarlo, c’era altro che lo faceva preoccupare ed era per quel motivo che ora se ne stava lì a scrutare quei corpi celesti che brillavano nel cielo. Le stelle gli ricordavano lei.

_Wanda…_

Quante volte si erano ritrovati a osservarle insieme? Tante ma mai abbastanza.  
Chissà se, ovunque si trovasse, anche lei in quel momento fosse intenta a guardare il cielo stellato.  
  
Avrebbe voluto dirle così tante cose, spiegarle ciò che provava nei suoi confronti e poi stringerla fra le sue braccia – ma lei non era lì, non più. Aveva provato a cercarla, a creare un contatto mentale, ma lei continuava a sfuggirgli. Forse non voleva essere trovata, forse voleva semplicemente voltare le spalle al suo passato, a tutto, e di conseguenza anche a lui. Forse…

_«Vis.»_

All’improvviso un sussurro si era fatto spazio nella sua testa, una voce che lo aveva appena chiamato: la _sua_ voce.

L’aveva trovata.


End file.
